


LIFE

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [61]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #63 - Video Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIFE

No one ever expected the goofy rapper to be philosophical, but he did indeed have his moments. Like the time when he convinced Donghae solely through logic and deeper thinking that aliens were not interested in Koreans after all, and that they were more likely to attack Japan. Or the time when Henry came to him, trying to understand why Kibum couldn’t or wouldn’t carry on a conversation with him in English – the latter had been steadily losing his grasp on the language through time and abandonment. But nothing had prepared him for the current moment, for the erratic beat of his heart as thoughts flew hither and thither through his mind, for the speed of them that made it difficult to pin a single idea down so that he could wipe that expression off of Yehsung’s face.

Eunhyuk was scared, and frightened people are often illogical at best, but now was a time for logic, reason, and philosophies about life itself.

Yehsung was sitting in a corner, defeat written all over his face as he held a knife poised above his wrist.

Looking up, he noticed the younger and blinked, saying “Eunhyukkie. I’ll miss you but I’ll be back. It’s just time for game over.”

“Life isn't like a video game. You don't get to restart upon game over. Game over is truly the end. Well, unless you believe in reincarnation, but that's a different story.” Eunhyuk spoke on a rush of breathe, his eyes tearing up as he raced forward and wrest the knife from the elder’s hands. “You can’t go. I won’t let you” After throwing the knife across the room, Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Yesung and clung. “I won’t let you damn it!”


End file.
